


Demain le jour

by Ruize_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Yuri is 18
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: « Il faut respirer, » on peut lire en russe sur les lèvres de Victor, mais ses yeux à lui ne parviennent pas à se fixer sur les ourlets de chair blanche, manquent de se renverser en arrière côté cerveau, s’égarent sur la tâche noire que fait la tignasse de Yuuri dans le paysage incertain de la patinoire devenu masses de couleurs atomisées, auras nébuleuses.





	

« Il faut respirer, » on peut lire en russe sur les lèvres de Victor, mais ses yeux à lui ne parviennent pas à se fixer sur les ourlets de chair blanche, manquent de se renverser en arrière côté cerveau, s’égarent sur la tâche noire que fait la tignasse de Yuuri dans le paysage incertain de la patinoire devenu masses de couleurs atomisées, auras nébuleuses.

« Yuri, il faut que tu te calmes, » on ajoute d’une voix serrée. Mais lui a le tympan noué et le bourdonnement sévère, et la langue s’avale presque, et les doigts se tétanisent autour du poignet de Victor, tirent sur le bracelet métallique de sa montre en sciant la peau rougie par le froid. Ses yeux mal accommodés, incapables de s’hameçonner à quoi que ce soit, le brûlent de ne pouvoir se fermer, comme si ses rétines cherchaient à remplacer l’appareillage défectueux qui lui pétrifie la poitrine, en devenant elles-mêmes des interfaces respiratoires.

Le temps de se manger les néons éblouissants du plafond du complexe sportif – un hoquet plus fort, plus tranchant – il perd Katsuki – de nouveau, une lame – puis se rend compte que la tâche est devenue un point, trop lointain pour qu’il ne puisse le distinguer du reste du décor – mais aucune faille ouverte pour laisser passer l’air trop rare dans sa trachée à vif. Il n’a pas entendu la respiration de Yuuri se solidariser à la sienne, hachée et sifflante, ni la voix de Victor s’élever plus brutalement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu pour lui ordonner de s’éloigner, comme on engueule un gosse qui s’approche trop près d’un feu de cheminée. Il aurait deviné les raisons de cette quarantaine si ses pensées n’étaient pas intoxiquées par ce sale brouillard, qui dit « je meurs », qui se condense et qui cimente chaque neurone, chaque synapse, d’une mélasse épaisse qui vient rigidifier canaux, valves et artères.

Alors que sa cage thoracique se résorbe en un noyau plus petit que jamais, sec comme un tronc, les sens lui reviennent brusquement dans le bout des doigts. Et le sang qui gonfle sous la peau, des ongles au poignet, réintègre la logique de son corps en grève. Il resserre son emprise agitée sur les avant-bras de Victor. C’est comme un signal, le cri que ses poumons en baudruche crevée ne peuvent alimenter, les doigts qui s’agrippent au rebord de la falaise. Victor comprend immédiatement. Ignorant les griffures laissées par les ongles coupants, il fait glisser ses poignets entre les serres convulsées de l’adolescent. Ses paumes puissantes épousent les mains secouées de tremblements. Yuri répond à son tour, stabilise la prise. Alors, la chair contre la chair dit « tu vis ». Alors : de l’air.

Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que le monde ne redevienne celui qu’il était avant la crise, que le corps de Yuri accepte de nouveau de filtrer les informations qu’il avait prises en dégoût, mais leur lenteur a le goût du vrai. Sous le t-shirt de mauvaise qualité, sa colonne se débloque vertèbre par vertèbre, jusqu’à ce que sa nuque douloureuse n’accepte de relâcher sa tête en avant, comme une fleur en bouton qu’on coupe au sécateur. Sa frange s’accroche au velcro de la capuche de Victor, et doucement Yura, Yura, « …Yura » lui revient aux tympans comme une invocation, un poème tendre qui dit « plus jamais » et « pour toujours » à la fois. Il est persuadé de voir la larme couler le long de son propre cil ; puis, par-dessus l’épaule de Victor, se précise l’image de Katsuki, qui se lève du banc où il s’était réfugié, retire ses écouteurs et court vers eux d'une foulée impatiente, nerveuse. Par réflexe, Yuri dit « Yuuri ». Il ne s’en rend pas compte. Chaque pas du garçon marque une inspiration moins tranchante, une expiration moins aiguisée. Les derniers muscles à se détendre sont ceux des poignets, de la paume, des doigts, qui fanent doucement pour se reposer dans l'écrin des mains de Victor, trop fatigués pour seulement penser à fuir le contact. « Yura. »

Alors « Ça va ? Victor, ça va ? », et les piaillements de Katsuki, qui vient d’atterrir près d’eux dans un dérapage mal contrôlé, font sourire Victor. Il récupère l’une de ses mains pour réclamer le calme d’un geste doux. Le nez contre le torse de son aîné, Yuri n’a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour saisir l’échange de regards qui s’opère en altitude. La conversation qui se joue entre les trous bleus de l’un, les billes noires de l’autre. Une caresse se chorégraphie au-dessus de lui, dans la nuque de Katsuki, pour dire à son tour, _toi, ça va ?_ Et le silence d’un sourire chaud, _ça va_. Yuuri ne s'adresse pas à lui directement. Yuri pense, _Il sait_. Il ne sait pas s'il est reconnaissant pour ses précautions où si l'idée l'inquiète. Pour des questions de survie, il choisit de mettre de côté l'intuition désagréable qui lui pique le ventre. Il est de toute façon trop engourdi pour réfléchir sérieusement à quoi que ce soit.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent ainsi. A aucun moment, Victor ne se plaint de ses courbatures, n’esquisse un mouvement de départ. Agenouillé à côté de leurs corps emboîtés, Yuuri respecte le temps mort.

Lorsqu’il retire doucement sa main de celle de Victor, une caresse lui est dédiée à l’arrière de la tête. Il ne sait pas de qui elle vient. Ce n'est pas très grave.

« J’ai pété ta montre ? » il demande d’une voix un peu rauque en se retirant de l’étreinte, frottant ses yeux d’un geste engourdi sans les lever sur les deux garçons. Victor joue le jeu, avec un sourire qui ne tremble pas. « C’est pas du toc, Yurio, » et avec une précaution délicate, il enfile sa paire de gants sur les doigts bleus de l’adolescent. Les ongles rougis par les griffures disparaissent, pardonnés sans procès. Yuri contemple ses paluches disproportionnées. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme, par défaut de parole. Il reste un peu trop longtemps contre Victor pour son indifférence mise en scène ne prenne totalement. Il ne ressent pas le besoin d’user de ses artifices, mais c'est peut-être simplement la fatigue qui l'anesthésie. Il se relève, et ses jambes chancellent. Le bras solide de Victor l’agrippe ; il s’y accroche sans pudeur. « Thank you, » il murmure en retrouvant son équilibre, refusant avec une politesse rare l’aide de Katsuki. Le remerciement sonne un peu lourd pour la simplicité du geste, mais personne ne se risque à exprimer tout haut qu’il a en compris les véritables enjeux. Ils regagnent le couloir après avoir récupéré leurs affaires. Yuuri porte son sac de sport en travers de l’épaule, Victor sa paire de patins nouée autour du cou. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de régler le planning du lendemain.

Yuri ne se souvient pas exactement de la traversée du couloir, si ce n’est de la proximité qu’il s’est efforcé de garder avec le mur au cas où ses jambes lui auraient dit d’aller se faire foutre. Une satisfaction silencieuse le gagne lorsque les échanges domestiques du couple reprennent dans son dos. Leurs regards réguliers dans sa direction ne la gâchent pas.

Au moment de monter dans la voiture de Victor, il y a la question maladroite et aussitôt regrettée de Yuuri. Il se contente de répondre « J’en avais quand j’étais petit », sans insulte ni reproche, sans fausse candeur non plus, juste parce que ce sont les seuls mots qui lui restent pour aujourd’hui, les seuls qui n’ont pas été broyés par les lames.

A l’appartement, il n’a pas le temps de délacer ses bottines que le canapé est déjà prêt – la politesse voudrait qu’on lui propose d’occuper la chambre avec Victor, mais la solitude a toujours été un régime plus réconfortant pour l’adolescent, et Katsuki est un bon observateur. Yuri accepte le lit de fortune avec une reconnaissance qu’il parvient à camoufler correctement, ce qui rassure presque Victor. « La chambre restera ouverte, » précise-t-il d’un ton faussement anodin en faisant bouillir de l’eau. Yuuri confie par sms, sans excès d’information, la garde du chat teigneux de l’adolescent à Mila ; celle-ci accepte sa mission d’une insulte qu’il est obligé de se faire traduire, et qui tire un sourire amusé à Yuri.

Il est dix-sept heures. On lui interdit de prendre un café parce qu’on veut qu’il dorme. Il sombre avant d’entendre le dernier « Yura » qui lui est adressé.

**Author's Note:**

> Il est 02:37 et je veux dormir. TBC (?)


End file.
